onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 472
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 563 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Usopp | rating = 11.9 | rank = 3 }} "Akainu's Plot! Whitebeard Entrapped" is the 472nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Squard stabs Whitebeard, the pirates and even marines in the war are shocked due to his betrayal. Squard says that he knows about Whitebeard's plot on giving the 43 captains under his command to save Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates. He reveals that Admiral Akainu told him that, and for his betrayal, the marines would leave the allies alone, as the Pacifista units advance over them, destroying everything in their path. As Sengoku's plan goes on, Admiral Aokiji freezes Buggy and his allies, to cut the broadcasting to the world. As an act of surprise, Whitebeard forgives Squard, even though he was a "foolish son". Whitebeard uses his powers to give a way out to his allies, and gives them the choice to stand up for what they believe in. As all the allies regain their will to fight, Squard falls to the ground, realizing that he was tricked, and Whitebeard heads off to battle. Long Summary With Whitebeard stabbed through by Squard, the pirates and Marines are in a mix of surprise and horror at how Squard would go against his captain. Squard removes his sword while Buggy is in shock with his Den Den Mushi still online. This leaves the people at Sabaody in an uproar. The pirates blame Squard for his action and Marco vents his frustration on the Maelstrom Spider pirate. Squard demands that Marco kill him because Whitebeard is responsible for the whole ordeal. When the large pirate drops to his knees, Squard insists that the battle has been a farce. He accuses Whitebeard of making a deal with the Navy to save Ace and his comrades, but their allies would be harmed. The Maelstrom Spider captain then speaks out that Whitebeard has played them all for fools and he realizes that Ace is Gol D. Roger's biological son. Years ago, Squard was alone. He often melted down at a bar complaining there wasn't any strong foes for him. Just then the large pirate with a large cape walked into the bar and met him. He learned that his crew had been massacred by Roger. That is why he despises Roger more than anything. Squard is very angry that Whitebeard kept these secrets. Luffy is shocked that Whitebeard wants Ace to the next Pirate King. While the Pacifistas rain down on some pirates, Squard yells at his superior for lying to him from the very start. He was one good friends with Ace. Now that Ace is captured, with the main Whitebeard fleet inside the large barricades with the minor fleet trapped outside, Squard is very angry with Whitebeard. Squard thinks back to a meeting with Akainu, the marine admiral had informed him that Ace was Roger's son. Akainu was already confident with the war's outsome and Squard tried to charge him, but was knocked into a wall. Akainu explained that his forces intend to converge and wipe out the allied pirate fleet while sparring only Whitebeard's forces. Squard then accuses Whitebeard of making his allies sacrificial lambs. The Pacifistas continue to chase down the pirates. With the Pacifistas attacking from behind, and the ice on both sides, there is no way out. The pirates begin to wonder if Whitebeard is lying or not. Squard felt it was a miracle to run Whitebeard through and demands to be executed in return. The other pirates accuse Whitebeard of sacrificing them so Ace would be sparred. Whitebeard just stares silently. On Sabaody, the people watch in horror that Whitebeard betrayed his fellow pirates and would side with the Navy all along. Back at Marineford, Squard says the crew would be all sons to the large pirate, but some children are worth more. Marco yells that the Navy has lied to Squard, but the pink haired pirate says that Marco is also in cahoots with the Navy. Whitebeard says the deaths of Squard's crew wasn't Ace's fault but it was as it was. He also scolds Squard for being much worse than Sengoku. As Sengoku sends Aokiji out to hit Buggy, the people begin to think the war was a setup. Then the feed is cut off. Buggy and his crew are frozen by Aokiji's ice. Sengoku then orders the walls to be activated. Crocodile senses that the pirate who once beat him was struck down by his own ally. He then yells at Whitebeard for making a fool of everyone involved. Marco begins to fear that Whitebeard is getting weaker the more older he becomes. Even with his health deteriorating, Whitebeard yells that Squard has lost his way and seems to slap him, but hugs him even though he is a fool. First, Squard is still angry at Whitebeard for his betrayal, but is questioned who took his heart away from his family. Squard answers "Akainu". Back to their flashback, Akainu said that Whitebeard is considered a hero and the people don't realize the truth. He also informed Squard that Whitebeard is a scumbag who had a deal to save his pirates but sells out their New World Allies without a thought. Akainu says they must kill Whitebeard to end the war. Squard then tells Whitebeard if he killed him, Akainu would spar the New World pirates. Even though Squard despised Roger, Whitebeard says it's ridiculous to pin the blame on a child for the sins of a father. Ace and Squard had gone through happy and painful times together. Squard is told to treat Ace kindly as the crew is all family to Whitebeard. The large white-bearded pirate then blames Sengoku for all the lies he put Squard through and causes two tremors to crack the ice. The escape route is open as the pirates could hijack the Navy ships at any time. Whitebeard yells to be a true pirate, one must choose a path to walk on their own. As Squard cries, the New World pirates beg for forgiveness. Whitebeard reminds Crocodile that every human has a heart and can't be strong forever. If Ace is rescued, then Whitebeard will gladly retire. Whitebeard rallies his pirates and continues the charge. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene where Akainu convinces Squard to betray Whitebeard is more elaborated in the anime. *A bit of Squard's past is shown, such as when Whitebeard met him, and a few moments with Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 472